Trouble
by InsanityatBest
Summary: You are a huntress: protector of humanity. It's Halloween the night where the supernatural and mortal entwine. It's medieval times and you find yourself at odds trying to feed your love Carmilla and trying to keep humans safe. She's trouble but you can't seem to let her go. Title and Lyric from Trouble is a Friend by Lenka WARNING: Hints at Attempted Sexual Assault and Murder


The door creaked protesting very inch you forced it to open.

You peek through the opening holding in a cough at the dust that rushes into your lungs.

The musty air fills your lungs and you inhale reluctantly.

You watch the room warily seeing the furniture covered in white cloths and cobwebs in every corner.

 _Step._

The sound is slight almost nonexistent.

You still grab the person behind you slamming them into the wall head bouncing on the aged stone.

A stake already pushed into the swell of her chest: a warning.

"Cupcake," Carmilla purrs and leans into you ignoring your threat.

Relenting, you allow Carmilla to move your hand away.

She pulls in into a kiss her bite on your bottom lip not breaking skin.

The only sound in the abandoned place is your lips gliding across one another.

She pulls away first wiping her lipstick off the corner of your mouth.

'I'm not a big fan of wood babe," Carmilla lightly complains backing you against the door.

Your back collides with the aged wood and you lift your head remembering why you came.

"There's a group of men outside," your eyes find the floor stomach feeling like it was in the dungeon below.

"Oh?" Carmilla breathes onto your lung pressing a small kiss to your throat.

"They've been following me for ten blocks."

She holds your hands up high keeping you in place.

"Oh."

Her voice is odd hard but light the way she always speaks to you.

Carmilla tries to kiss you once more.

A memory of a shredded neck comes to mind.

You turn your head stomach turning.

"Every time they've come to the village, another girl has gone missing."

She withdraws with a sigh a delicate hand lifting your chin until your eye to eyes.

"For me?"

You gulp hesitating but nod resolute.

"Yours."

A part of you is unsure you know what you're saying: them, you or both.

She smiles her eyes lighting up even in the darkness of the room.

Carmilla leans in grabbing your waist until the both of you are chest to chest.

She entwines her hand in your hair keeping you close and you lose your something in it.

It desperate filled with apologies, forgiveness, love and disgust for what'll happen after this.

You pull away now panting for air when she places a peck on your forehead.

You smell rust on her breath when she withdraws.

"Upstairs," she mouths and you run noiselessly into a random room closing the door.

You hear the creak as someone opens the front door.

"Here pretty pretty. We just want some fun."

 _I can fix this._

You swallow and raise your hand ready to grasp the doorknob.

 _I could call if off right now._

"Ain't you precious? You'd be so much prettier if you smiled."

That voice is deep but the next is deeper filled with malice.

"Come here."

Something shatters and you know there's no going back.

You hear them scream and a loud crack echoes through the house.

A shiver travels down your spine.

 _Isn't it better that it's these men and not an innocent girl?_

Their pleas and curses tear you apart from the inside ripping you at every seam.

It's quick ending with something falling to the ground.

All is still.

You can't stop shaking and fumble with the doorknob.

You make it out the room but Carmilla meets you at the staircase.

Her face as pale as the moon's surface has crimson stains dripping down her chin the front of her dress almost black.

Your hand trembles but you pull out your handkerchief.

You wipe the red mess off her face trying to remember these men weren't really human, weren't worth saving and weren't worth her life.

Carmilla watches your handkerchief caress her lips and cheekbones gathering every speck of blood.

She licks her lips trying to find some you might've missed.

"You're nothing but trouble," you lean your forehead against hers and shiver. "You're mine though."

She smiles her normally white teeth stained pink.

"Your trouble," she agrees placing a small kiss to your nose.

You find yourself grinning in response.


End file.
